Technical Field
The embodiments herein are generally related to an internal combustion engine. The embodiments herein are particularly related to a gas-oil system in internal combustion engines. The embodiments herein are more particularly related to a system and method for preventing freezing of a fuel in the internal combustion engine. The embodiments herein provide a gas-oil antifreeze system for preventing a cooling of gas-oil in rail in the internal combustion engines.
Description of the Related Art
An internal combustion engine for a motor vehicle generally comprises an engine block that defines at least one cylinder accommodating a reciprocating piston coupled to rotate a crankshaft. The cylinder is closed by a cylinder head that cooperates with the reciprocating piston to define a combustion chamber. A fuel and air mixture is cyclically disposed in the combustion chamber and ignited, thereby generating hot expanding exhaust gasses that cause the reciprocating movements of the piston. The fuel is injected into each cylinder by a respective fuel injector. The fuel is provided at high pressure to each fuel injector from a fuel rail in fluid communication with a high pressure fuel pump that increases the pressure of the fuel received from a fuel source.
The internal combustion engines comprise a cooling system for thermal management. In the past, the vehicle are installed with the manual heaters to melt the frozen fuel. Since the manual heaters are very perilous, the manual heaters are replaced by the electrical heaters which are located in the fuel tank, close to the fuel rail. With drawbacks in the electrical heaters, a process and technique for detachment of water and fuel is introduced. The technique has partly reduced the cooling temperature as well as the efficiency. As an enhancement to the aforementioned technique, the tank temperature is enhanced up to −80° C. by adding the alcohol to the water and fuel mixture. The fuel is a material with −80° C. cooling temperature and 5° C. solidity. Meantime, the water volume was raised at the temperature below 4° C. This issue led to some deficiency of relevant portions of the internal combustion engine, such as fuel rail. The deficiency was caused due to high pressure movement of particles in the trail rail. The supplementary portions of the internal combustion engine namely heater system, battery and the like portions, raise the final cost.
In the view of foregoing, there is a need for a low cost and efficient antifreeze system and method for preventing a freezing of the fuel in the fuel rail of the internal combustion engine.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.